memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Unification
| date=2368| stardate=45236.4| author=Jeri Taylor| published=Paperback - November 1991| pages=245| ISBN=ISBN 0-671-77056-X| image= | episode=5x07 and 5x08| air date=Part 1 - 4 November 1991 Part 2 - 11 November 1991| production number=208 and 207| story by= & )| teleplay=Jeri Taylor & Michael Piller| director= (part 1) (part 2)| comic = no }} Description Based on the epic two-part television episode, here now is the story STAR TREK™ fans have awaited for five long years, the story that bring together Spock -- the enigmatic Vulcan who personified the original, classic STAR TREK -- with the crew of the Next Generation. Screenwriter Jeri Taylor brings all the excitement and wonder that have captivated fans of the smash television series STAR TREK: THE NEXT GENERATION™ to this story of Spock's forbidden journey into the heart of the Romulan Empire -- and the U.S.S. Enterprise's desperate attempts to discover the reasons for his mission there. Join now with Captain Picard, Lieutenant Commander Data, and the rest of the Next Generation crew on a voyage of unsurpassed adventure, a voyage that brings them to the edge of history -- and forces them to confront a shattering betrayal! Picard and the Enterprise crew are sent to investigate what appears to be the defection of Ambassador Spock to Romulus. Captain Picard and Lt. Cmdr. Data disguise themselves as Romulans and are transported to Romulus. There they discover that Spock is actually attempting the reunification of Vulcan and Romulus, and working with a Romulan underground movement. Picard's Romulan nemesis, Commander Sela, reappears and captures the Starfleet officers and the ambassador, all as part of a plan to conquer Vulcan. The three must escape from their Romulan prison and foil Sela's plans for invasion. References Characters Part I characters :B'iJik • • Ruah Brackett • Beverly Crusher • Data • Klim Dokachin • Gates • Jae • Jaron (aka Koramar) • K'Vada • Kassem • Geordi La Forge • Perrin Landover • • Martinez • • Neral • Pardek • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Dennis Russell • Sarek • Spock • Deanna Troi • Worf, son of Mogh • USS Enterprise-D computer Gowron • K'Tal • Mot Part II characters :Amarie • Calandra • Beverly Crusher • D'Tan • Data • Jaron (aka Koramar) • K'Vada • Kassem • Geordi La Forge • Neral • Omag • Pardek • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Dennis Russell • Sela • Spock • Tagus • Tamarith • Telak (aka Toraan) • Deanna Troi • Worf, son of Mogh James T. Kirk Novelization characters :Amarie • B'iJik • Ruah Brackett • Beverly Crusher • D'Tan • Danut • Data • Klim Dokachin • Gelfina • Janicka • Jaron • K'Vada • Klarg • Geordi La Forge • Perrin Landover • Mot • Gretchen Naylor • Neral • Miles O'Brien • Omag • Pardek • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Sarek • Sela • Severson • Shalote • Shern • Spock • Stumpy • Deanna Troi • Worf, son of Mogh Barash • B'Etor • Devil • • Gowron • Amanda Grayson • Guinan • I-Chaya • Kahless • K'kam • K'Tal • James T. Kirk • Lursa • Melcor • Meldet • Lhian Mendak • Minuet • • Nard • Casey Naylor • Keiko O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Maurice Picard • Robert Picard • Yvette Gessard Picard • Renninum • Annie Riker • Kyle Riker • Ro Laren • Tomalak • • Lwaxana Troi • Natasha Yar Starships and vehicles :antigrav pod • (warbird) • ( ) • • (Klingon bird-of-prey) • Melcor's ship • ''T'Pau ( ) Barolian freighter • • • Ferengi cargo shuttle • • Rutian archaeological vessel • Locations :Dartha • Dektenb • the galaxy • Galorndon Core • Irnilt • Krocton Segment • Masfarik • M'Narth • Qualor II • Romulan Neutral Zone • Romulus • Sector 213 • Shern's Palace • Starbase 234 • Stumpy's • Surplus Depot Z15 • Ten-Forward • Valley of Chula • • Alaska • Betazed • Cardassia • Death Valley • Doraf I • Dulisian IV • Dulisian system • Earth • Eden • Firefalls of Gath Gal'thong • France • Hanolin asteroid belt • Hell • Hoalot • Indiana • La Barre • Lambdor • Memphis • Nason Barta • New Orleans • New York • North America • Qo'noS • Rateg • Romii • Starbase 314 • Talemstra • Tennessee Races and cultures :Android • Betazoid • Bolian • Ferengi • Filimase • Human (French • Irish • Japanese • Terran) • Klingon • Nason Barta native • Romulan • Talemstra native • Vulcan • Zakdorn Barolian • Breen • Cardassian • Catelox • Murdoth • Pakled • Phylosian • Siblite • Skorr • Talarian States and organizations :Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Romulan Guard • Romulan Senate • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets Klingon High Council • Skidmore University • Starfleet Academy • United States of America Ranks and titles :accountant • admiral • ambassador • Arbiter of Succession • archaeologist • • arms trader • barber • bookkeeper • bridge duty officer • bureaucrat • cadet • captain • chief • chief engineer • chief of security • commander • commanding officer • cook • counselor • doctor • engineer • ensign • first officer • fleet admiral • general • helmsman • historian • junior officer • junior security officer • king • legal intercessor • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • mapmaker • messenger • navigator • officer • pediatric nurse • physician • prince • proconsul • prostitute • quartermaster • ranking officer • scientist • second officer • security guard • security officer • senator • senior officer • smuggler • soldier • spy • superior officer • tactical officer • tailor • technician • transporter chief • uhlan • waiter • warrior Science and technology :adrenaline • atmosphere • Bendii syndrome • binary star system • blood • bone • brain • cloaking device • command chair • communicator • computer • cruiser • data bank • disruptor • electricity • • fifth-phase reactor • fire • flagship • galaxy • gem polisher • hair • heart • holodeck • holographic recording • hologram • hypospray • interferometric scanner • keyboard • lamp • laser edge • life support • long-range scanner • monitor • navigational deflector • optical scanner • padd • palm beacon • phaser • phaser array • phaser bank • replicator • robot • Romulan information net • scanner • scout • sensor • shields • space • space-time distortion • starbase • starship • steam quill • subspace marker • sword • tractor beam • transmitter • transponder • transporter • transporter pad • tricorder • turbolift • universal translator • viewscreen • VISOR • warp drive • warship Lifeforms :alien • animal • Bardakian pronghorn moose • bird • Caldorian eel • carrot • cinnamon • Circassian cat • corn • flower • fruit • gagh • grape • herb • humanoid • ''lagga'' flower • leonine • lion • mint • plant • porcine • puppy • rat • rose • sehlat • sheepdog • ''shriva'' bird • slug • snake • soybean • strawberry • toad • tree • vegetable • wagi • weed • wild goose • worm Other references :1925 • 20th century • Aktuh and Melota • Andorian blues • away mission • barbershop • bat'leth • blues • book • bread • bridge • butter • capital city • Cardassian War • cargo bay • carrier wave • catsup • century • champagne • Circassian plague • city • civil war • claustrophobia • clothing • coin • colony • communication process • conference lounge • continent • cool suit • "cowboy diplomacy" • day • decade • dentarium • deuterium • dinglh • distress call • Earl Grey • egg • emotion • empathy • engineering • fencing • funeral • gargoyle • • glass • gletten • granite • graveyard • history • homeworld • honey • honky-tonk • hospital • hour • ice • insect • iron • jacket • jazz • jigsaw puzzle • jolan tru • jumpsuit • kekogen • Khitomer Conference • kilometer • Klingon Civil War • Klingon opera • laboratory • language • lava • leather • light-year • logic • lung • map • marble • marriage • matter • Melor Famagal • metal • metaphasic eye shadow • meter • military • mind meld • mint tea • minute • mirror • money • month • moon • mountain • music • napkin • nation • net • nursery • oatmeal • oil • omelet • opera • orbit • oxygen • palag cracker • philosophy • piano • piggyback • planet • potato casserole • prejudice • quadrant • quantum filament • quarters • ready room • red alert • reunification • rice bread • rock • rope • salad • salt • sausage • school • science • second • sector • sesketh • sickbay • snow • sock • song • soup • spice stick • split-pea soup • stand-up bass • star • stardate • Starfleet uniform • star system • steel • subspace • suck salt • sugar • synthetic biopolymer • taka • tart • tea • technology • thunder • time • timpani • torch • toy • transporter room • Trastor ale • trombone • uniform • universe • video log • vineyard • Vulcan language • Vulcan neck pinch • warp factor • water • weapon • winter • wood • year Appendices Images k'Vada.jpg|Captain K'Vada Connections Timeline External links * * * * category:tNG episodes category:tNG novelizations